User blog:AdamantDime/Baby Shark Festival Events
"Baby Shark Festival Events Monster Super League·Monday, November 18, 2019·5 minutes Monster Super League 2nd collaboration is about to BEGIN! Dear Masters, please meet Baby Shark and its Family in Latecia~ [ Event 1. ] Baby Shark Bingo Event Complete the Bingo during 7 days and get 1,000,000 Gold! ⏰ Nov 19th After the Maintenance ~ Dec 2nd 23:59 (Local Time) - 1 Day Completion Additional Bonus: Light/Dark Egg x 3 - 2 Days Completion Additional Bonus: 4★ Astromon Selection Card (Fire/Water/Wood) x 1 - 3 Days Completion Additional Bonus: EXP x2 Booster (12h) x 1 - 4 Days Completion Additional Bonus: 4-5★ Skill Book Chest - 5 Days Completion Additional Bonus: EXP x2 Booster (12h) x 1 - 6 Days Completion Additional Bonus: Secret Egg x 3 - 7 Days Completion Additional Bonus: Secret Egg x 1 �� Complete Bingo requires to receive all the 20 Bingo pieces in a day �� Rewards will be possible to receive ONLY during the Event time [ Event 2. ] Baby Shark Festival ⏰ November 22nd 03:00 ~ December 9th 14:59 (UTC+0) Baby Shark Event Festival is about to begin! During the event time, you will meet Baby Shark on the board of your Airship! Give him ‘Clamshells’ �� collected from adventure in exchange for various special items, such as Secret Egg, or (1★Wood) Grandma Shark, (1★Wood) Grandpa Shark, and so much more! Complete Baby Shark Missions to get rewards! 10 Clamshells: 100 Energies 10 Clamshells: Special Astrochips x 5 100 Clamshells: 500,000 Gold 190 Clamshells: Secret Egg x1 290 Clamshells: Gleem x 1 (Chosen at Random) 300 Clamshells: (1★Wood) Grandma Shark 300 Clamshells: (1★Wood) Grandpa Shark 390 Clamshells: Secret Egg x1 490 Clamshells: Holy Gleem x1 Light/Dark Egg x 3 1,500 Clamshells Gleem Egg x 1 �� Please check out the details in the game Game > Press has begun!" icon above Baby Shark on the Airship �� All continents have the same drop rate for the Clamshells �� (1★ Wood) Grandpa Shark and (1★Wood) Grandma Shark available from the Event shop are not Variants [ Event 3. ] (3★Light) Baby Shark Capture Festival Check out Event: Capture Festival GUIDE ▶ Pre-Festival: Nov 19th after the Maintenance ~ Nov 22nd 02:59 (UTC+0) ▶ Festival Period: Nov 22nd 03:00 ~ Dec 9th 02:59 (UTC+0) ▶ Finale: Dec 9th 03:00 ~ Dec 11th 02:59 (UTC+0) (3★Light) Baby Shark will spawn randomly in adventures during the Festival (3★Light) Baby Shark encounter rate is lower than the Astromons’ rate and higher than the < Super Rare> Astromons' rate Exotic Astromons can be caught using Special Astrochips only If you kill Baby Shark it is possible to obtain Event Festival’s “Clamshells” Spawning Habitat: - Normal: (3★Light) Baby Shark Evo. 1 - Hard: (3★Light) Baby Shark Evo. 2 - Extreme: (3★Light) Baby Shark Evo. 3 ��Captured Astromons will be Evo. 1 form [ Event 4. ] Exotic Fusion Event I (3★ Water) Seiren, (3★ Water) Mona, (3★ Fire) Seastar ⏰ Nov 22nd 00:00 ~ Dec 11th 23:59 (Local Time) (3★ Light, Evo.2) Baby Shark + (1★ Water, Evo.2) Slime = (3★ Water, Evo.3) Seiren (3★ Light, Evo.2) Baby Shark + (2★ Water, Evo.2) Pinchee = (3★ Water, Evo.3) Mona (3★ Light, Evo.2) Baby Shark + (2★ Fire, Evo.2) Starrov = (3★ Fire, Evo.3) Seastar ��: 300,000 Gold ��Each fusion can be done only ONCE per account ��Equipped Gems will disappear during the Fusion ��The shape of the Gem slot will be determined randomly ��Fusion with variant Astromon does not guarantees a variant Astromon [ Event 5. ] Exotic Fusion Event II (1★ Light) Holy Gleem, (1★ Light/Dark) Gleem ⏰ Nov 29th 00:00 ~ Dec 11th 23:59 (Local Time) (3★ Light, Evo.2) Baby Shark + (3★ Light, Evo.2) Cosmo = (1★ Light, Evo.1) Holy Gleem (3★ Light, Evo.2) Baby Shark + (2★ Light, Evo.2) Ghos = (1★ Light, Evo.1) Gleem (3★ Light, Evo.2) Baby Shark + (2★ Dark, Evo.2) Ghos = (1★ Dark, Evo.1) Gleem ��: 300,000 Gold ��Each fusion can be done only ONCE per account ��Equipped Gems will disappear during the Fusion ��The shape of the Gem slot will be determined randomly ��The Astromon acquired through Fusion will be at Lv. 1 in Evo.1 form ��Fusion with variant Astromon does not guarantees a variant Astromon [ Event 6. ] Baby Sharks' Soulstone in Shady Shop ⏰ Nov 22th 03:00 ~ Dec 9th 14:59 (UTC+0) (3★ Light) Baby Sharks’ Soulstone ��: 100 Gold �� His Soulstones will appear in the first slot of Shady Shop at a certain rate [ Event 7. ] Shop Baby Shark I & II Packages Don't miss the chance to get Baby Shark characters Astromons through limited packages! ⏰ Nov 19th after the maintenance ~ Dec 11th 23:59 (Local Time) Package Baby Shark Package I (3★Light) Baby Shark x 4 600 Astrogems �� It is purchasable up to 3 times Package Baby Shark Package II (3★Light) Baby Shark x 1 (1★Fire) Mommy Shark x 1 (1★Water) Daddy Shark x 1 (1★Wood) Grandma Shark x 1 (1★Wood) Grandpa Shark x 1 �� It is purchasable only Once [ Event 8. ] Event Dungeon: The Elusive Thief ⏰ Nov 25th 12:00 ~ Dec 3rd 23:59 (Local Time) Search for his clues and defeat The Elusive Thief! You can get (1★Water) Daddy Shark and (1★Fire) Mommy Shark Soulstones as rewards! ��Maximum number of Clues obtainable per day = 15 Clues ��Please restart the game every 00:00 to reset the number of Clues available per day [ Event 9. ] Special Guardian Dungeon - (3★ Light) Baby Shark ⏰ Dec 7th 12:00 ~ Dec 8th 23:59 (Local Time) • 12:00 ~ 15:00 • 15:00 ~ 18:00 • 18:00 ~ 21:00 • 21:00 ~ 23:59 �� You can enter only ONCE each period ��(3★ Light) Baby Shark Soulstones will be obtainable at the end of the dungeon ��Special Guardian Dungeon can be found under Dungeons" https://www.facebook.com/notes/monster-super-league/baby-shark-festival-events/2545127799098169/ Category:Blog posts